


【铁虫】羞耻（PWP）

by ZoraA



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraA/pseuds/ZoraA
Summary: 45岁铁-Stark20岁铁-Tony45岁白罐-斯塔克3铁V1虫





	【铁虫】羞耻（PWP）

Peter是钢铁侠Stark的男朋友，也是蜘蛛侠，也是纽约一所大学的大三学生，更是这个学校的校草。  
某一天深夜，Peter接到了Stark的电话。  
“什么事？”  
“出来。”Stark说“我在学校，我想做了。”  
Peter的脸刷的一下子就红了，却又放下电话。拿起安全套，飞奔似的跑出去。  
他也....好想要啊。  
Stark在学校后山上的一条马路上等着他，他站在自己的车后。Peter小步跑上去，害羞的问。“是要去酒店吗？我知道有一家。”  
“不，亲爱的。”Stark轻轻地抱了Peter一下，双手在他的腰间摩挲。“就在这里，我想。”  
Peter的脸腾的一下子就红了。  
“不....这里会有人的....”Peter小声的说。  
“那不是更刺激吗Peter？”Stark知道Peter从不会拒绝他。“我知道，你也很想...在这种地方....”  
Peter抬起头看看四周，静悄悄的，昏黄的路灯下连路都看不太清，满地都是初秋飘落的树叶，风吹过的时候有些悉悉嗖嗖的声音。他不是没想过这种场合下的性爱，他可是个正常男人。这种事，是个男人都会想过吧。  
Peter羞红着脸，而Stark已经掏出了下体，在他的小腹上摩擦着。  
“不会有人路过的亲爱的....我保证....舔舔我...我要爆炸了”Stark不停的亲吻着Peter的耳垂。  
答应吧，我的玫瑰。  
Peter看了看Stark的阴茎，天啊，他不想要是假的。  
他再次向四周看了看，咬了咬牙，还是蹲下。  
Peter轻轻地舔了一口Stark的阴茎，又轻轻地用手将Stark的阴茎包住，向上，露出龟头。他的嘴唇赶忙迎了上去，不停的吸允上方的液体。  
Stark轻轻地摸了摸他的头发以示奖励，Stark并不着急，他和Peter还有的是时间。  
Peter吸允了一会，又换了个姿势，跪了下来。  
他伸出舌头，像舔冰棒一样，从Stark阴茎的头部舔到根部。Stark的呼吸声一下子就变得重了起来，Peter不禁有些小得意。这可是他在黄片网上的付费资源里学来的。  
“kid，你可很有进步啊....”Stark粗重的呼吸格外的性感。  
Peter将Stark的整个阴茎含入口中，不停的上下吞吐着。Stark抓住他后脑的头发上下挺动。  
呜呜呜，我也想要嘛。Peter心想着。  
Stark才不是个只贪图自己享乐的人，他挺动了几下便轻轻地捏了捏Peter的下巴示意他张嘴。  
Stark把Peter拉起来，让Peter背对自己，扒下他的裤子。  
晚风挺凉的，风一吹，只有白白的屁股蛋漏在外面凉飕飕的，羞耻又一次浮现在Peter的心上。  
呜呜呜，就知道欺负我。  
Stark的手指插入Peter的后穴，手指出出进进几次，便松软无比。多年的性事让Peter的身体自然而然的做好了准备。  
“快点进来....唔...”Stark咬住Peter的后颈，满足了他的要求。  
他在Peter的脖颈后不停的密密啃咬，像是发情交配时候的猫。  
Peter还是没忍住轻轻地叫了一声，睁开迷离的双眼向四周看去，生怕有人发现。  
哦，天呐。真的有个人！  
一个看着大约为二十岁的男孩子就在不远处，似乎听见了动静正往这边走来。可Stark却还是不停的在身后挺动着，手还不安分的揉捏着自己的乳头。  
Peter忍不住的缩紧后穴，向身后的Stark示意有人过来了。  
Stark却毫不在乎。  
天啊！他越来越近了！落叶在他的脚下踩的哗啦哗啦的声音，在Peter的耳边却如雷声一般贯耳。  
混蛋Stark！要被发现了！！  
Peter不停的挣扎起来，却又被Stark狠狠的顶了一下。  
“别急，看清楚那是谁？”  
Peter气的眼泪都出来了，雾蒙蒙的，挤出了几滴眼泪才看清楚逐渐走近的人。  
深色棕发，并不高却很健壮的身材，蜜糖色的双眸，和那让无数女孩子羡慕嫉妒恨的长的难以理解的下睫毛。  
天啊！那是20岁的Tony Stark！  
Peter在Stark的书桌上看到过年轻时候的Stark的照片。  
而现在，年轻版的就在自己面前，而年长的，正在自己的身体里肆虐。  
Stark还是没有停下动作，他甚至更过份了。每一次都几乎全部抽出，然后又狠狠的顶进来。  
Peter被他干的站不住了，Stark就把Peter摁在车上。Peter的阴茎竖的直直的，在车身上不停的摩擦。  
而二十岁的Tony，就站在一边，倚着车，带着笑意看眼前的活春宫。  
不要再看了....混蛋....这是怎么回事啊。  
Stark的力道越来越重了，Peter的大腿都开始抽搐，他快到了。  
可Tony还在旁边看着。  
太羞耻了，不知道是不是因为别人看着的原因，Peter更加的紧张。没多久就到了高潮，甚至射的也不是很多。Stark狠狠的顶了几下也射在他身体里。  
混蛋，很难清理的。明明带了安全套又不用。  
Peter羞的不行，干脆直接趴在车上不肯起来。  
Stark轻轻地拍了拍他的屁股，“Tony硬的不行了，你给他口，好不好啊？”  
他感受到了不属于Stark的另一只手在他的身上肆虐，和一个年轻的声音。  
“我要爆炸了....Pete....你好可爱.....”Tony明显非常愿意参加这场性爱。  
“不要....”Peter不肯抬头。  
“做嘛.....我快爆炸了...求求你了Peter.....我的宝贝....”Tony从身后拥抱住Peter，不停的在他的耳边轻轻地低喃着，Peter的耳垂被他搞得发热。  
“那....那好吧....”Peter轻轻地说，表示同意。  
他被扒掉裤子，光着腿跪在地上。Peter因为寒冷而微微颤抖着。面前是二十岁的Tony的阴茎。  
那时候的这个东西，好像还没现在这样可怕。却是一样的巨大。  
Stark在一旁观看着，还笑着问“Peter快尝尝....味道有没有变化....”  
Peter红着脸，却还是用嘴含住了Tony的阴茎。  
唔...就知道欺负人。  
Peter用刚才的那些招数同样对付了Tony，而Tony明显没有Stark那样沉稳了，毕竟才刚刚二十岁，他面对这些招数毫无招架之力。  
Peter不禁有些小得意，似乎是他在操控这场性事了。  
他狠狠的吸了几口，Tony便完全招架不住的向前挺动着身子。Peter却又向后躲。  
Tony不满的向前，Peter又向前。  
Tony的阴茎又进入到了更深的地方。  
God，Tony可招架不住这个。没多久就射在了Peter的嘴里。  
Peter擦擦嘴角，抬头去看Stark，Stark却不知道在什么时候拿出手机拍摄。  
“他超软的，水又多。你为什么不操他？”Stark问Tony。  
Tony把Peter扶起来，一只手不老实的捏上Peter的屁股，另一只手又在Peter的阴茎头部摩擦。  
Peter早就过了不应期，也有些想要了。便顺从的被Tony搂紧怀里。  
Tony把Peter的一条大腿拉起来，进入了Peter的后穴。把Peter整个人顶在车门上挺动。  
“他没说错....你好软啊....”Tony在Peter的耳边轻轻说。  
Peter已经被疯狂的一切搞得不想说话了，他只能一次又一次的被他贯穿。20岁的男孩子年轻力壮，做起来没有什么章法，却又痛又爽。Peter还是不肯叫出声，死咬着下嘴唇。  
Tony把Peter的衣服向上掀起，Peter的身上便因为寒冷起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Tony的舌头在Peter的乳尖上啃咬，打圈。  
“你的乳尖，这个尝起来....像土豆饼....另一边....像火腿。”  
Peter气的在他的脖子上抓了一道，因为他的轻薄话语。  
Tony做了一会，在Peter的耳边轻轻地说。  
“有人来了。”  
Peter被吓得瞬间清醒，想躲在Tony怀里。  
却还是露着乳头和下体就被Tony推了出去，又被从身后进入。  
有一个男人走来了，他穿着黑色的衬衫，和白色的实验服。  
天呐，他的长相和Stark相差无几，气质却完全不一样。Peter想。  
Tony的气质阳光干净，Stark又成熟风趣。面前的人却又阴冷孤傲。  
Peter的脑子已经十分混乱了，却还是猜到了面前的人是谁。  
是斯塔克！是另一个宇宙纪元的Tony，在那个纪元这个人可是个不折不扣的坏蛋！  
Tony笑着问斯塔克“来啊，要加入我们吗？他超难喂饱的。”  
身下却又从来没有停止过动作。Peter觉得自己的后穴都要麻木了。却每次又被戳中G点。  
斯塔克直勾勾的盯着Peter，看着Peter被宠爱无数次导致变大变的红润挺立的乳尖。回答“为什么不呢？”  
斯塔克向前走了几步，用手轻轻地抚上Peter的乳尖，Peter轻哼一声扭过脸去。  
斯塔克也不恼，他掏出阴茎对着Peter打起手枪。  
Tony狠狠的操着Peter的屁股，粗重的呼吸响彻在小路上。  
“你再等一下，我马上就把这个宝贝给你...”  
Peter听了更是生气了，什么嘛，我是东西吗？给来给去的。Peter趁着Tony进来的时候狠狠的夹紧了后穴。  
Tony顿时叫了出声。  
“哦....天呐....宝贝你再来几次好不好....”  
Peter咬了咬下嘴唇，还是松开了牙齿，叫出声。反正今晚已经如此疯狂了。  
Peter还是很听话的夹紧了后穴，给这场性事更高的快感。大概十几下，Tony又射在他的后穴里。  
Peter觉得后穴好满啊，都快要流出来了。  
斯塔克见Tony已经射了，直接把腿软的Peter拉了过来。  
Tony有些不情愿的在旁边嘟囔着，真心急。  
斯塔克把Peter抱起来放在车上，用手掰开他的腿，迫使Peter摆成W形。  
然后手指在Peter的后穴不停抠挖。他在把别人的精液弄出去。  
Peter看着头顶的路灯，一阵阵的发晕。  
很快，斯塔克的阴茎又进来了。  
斯塔克的性事与前面两个人完全不同，他不像Tony那么莽撞，又不像Stark那么温柔。  
他像是狮子一样，只肯掠夺。  
他又粗又大的在身体里抽插，不肯放过Peter任何一个敏感点，每一次都大力的顶弄着。  
“轻点....”Peter忍不住求饶了。  
“怎么....你还会吃不消吗？”斯塔克问。  
唔....这个坏蛋果然很讨厌。  
Peter的乳尖又被Tony捏住，Stark站在一旁，开始忍不住打手枪。  
Tony的手指不停的揉搓着Peter的乳尖，Peter想要去推开，却又变成了懒懒的依靠着。  
Peter的一条腿搭在斯塔克的肩膀上，斯塔克的吻不停的落在他的大腿内侧。在斯塔克难得的温柔中，Peter又达到了高潮。  
斯塔克看上去兴致并不高，却还是又狠狠的顶弄了一会，然后拔出来，狠狠的撸了几把，把Peter拉下来，射在他的脸上。  
Peter懵懵的摸了摸自己的脸，摸到了冰凉的液体。

Peter睁开了眼睛，看到的是自己卧室的天花板。感受到了内裤的一片湿黏。  
天啊，他做了个太过色情的梦了....  
他摸了摸自己的脸，满下巴的口水。  
想到了梦里的斯塔克，又忍不住的脸红了。  
转过头去，还好真正的45岁的Tony Stark，他的恋人并不在身边。不然也太丢脸了吧！  
Peter赶紧起床销毁罪证，他猜他的恋人在实验室。  
他猜对了。  
他的恋人兴奋地拉着他的手和他说，新研发的时空机器能够进行时空穿越。  
还问Peter是否想见见年轻时候的自己，和那个，反派的自己。  
Peter咽了咽口水，然后非常严肃的拒绝了！  
不行！  
后来Peter听说，睡前喝一杯果汁会让人梦到非常逼真的春梦。  
气的Peter把一冰箱的果汁全扔了。


End file.
